


The Lady Of Dis

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: A Series In Hell [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote around seven years ago that inspired the series to follow. Consider it inspiration only, a prologue though set well in the future, or a simply a future ficlet in the series.  The Lady of Dis dances with her lover in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Of Dis

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for my "A Series In Hell" series, an AU where Angelus never got his soul back and pulled Buffy into Hell with him through Acathla at the end of Season 2. This version of Hell draws heavily on the works of DC Comics' Vertigo line, especially Mike Carey's Lucifer, with scatterings of Gaiman and other authors of the comic, but I don't consider it a crossover. While this is primarily a PG 13 series of Buffy/Angelus, there will be NC17 Buffy/Lucifer ahead, but, in the end it's still a Buffy/Angelus story.

There were balls in Hell, dances that went on forever. The demons dressed in their finery,  
listened to the very best of music, drank the richest blood, and gorged themselves on their  
victims.

As the Lady of Dis danced with her lover, scarlet silk gown billowing around her, she watched  
the others with a hunger that only the demon holding her could see. 

It amused him that she wanted every single one of their guests dead, and he wondered if she'd ever adjust and adapt.

Probably not. A Slayer in Hell was unheard of. Her soul, though stained, was too bright to ever become accustomed to the perversions and natural darkness. If he hadn't dragged her with him through the portal, she'd never have ended up here.

And he wondered what would have happened to him without her, because he was secure enough to admit--at least to himself--that she was the reason he'd risen so high in the ranks so quickly. That she'd helped him only to keep herself from being destroyed didn't bother him. 

Bargains made in Hell were still, after all, bargains, and there were benefits to this one, more  
than the endless balls and high society that reminded him of the glory days in London. As  
Angelus pressed a kiss to Buffy's cold lips and felt her eager response, he laughed to himself.

And had a ball.

End


End file.
